


Music of The Heart

by ophelia_darcy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_darcy/pseuds/ophelia_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls torn apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of The Heart

She was here before. She can feel it in her bones, on her skin, in her heart. She was here except she doesn’t remember when.

‘What is wrong my dear?’ His hand slithers slowly across her shoulders and pulls her closer in his embrace. He holds her tightly like he is afraid she will disappear right in front of his eyes.

‘I think I’ve been here before. I don’t remember when I just know it.’ She rests her ear above his heart. Light almost undetectable beating of his heart plays the sweetest song she has ever heard.

His fingers are drawing small patterns across her skin. It’s just the question of minutes now he thinks to himself. She will remember everything. She will know who he is and most importantly who she is.

‘I love you, you know that? I love you more than words can say.’ He kisses her lightly on the top of her head. She smells of lavender and salt.

She lets out a quiet giggle. ‘Why does your ‘I love you’ sound like a goodbye?’

There is this loud silence around them. The waves that were roaring a second ago are gone. Sun hid behind thick grey clouds. Mist is enveloping the couple on top of the cliff. It’s like the world is slowing down around them.

He closes his eyes. ‘It’s because you are saying goodbye.’ Light electricity is dancing beneath his fingers. It’s time he thinks. It’s time to let her go.

She takes a deep breath and tightens her arms around him. Her ear is still on his chest. Music of the heart is quicker now. It reminds her of the first time they met on top of this cliff. But unlike today there were no Goodbyes only Hellos.

She remembers now. The memory strikes her like she’s been hit with lightning. Now it makes sense why she thought she was here before. Why she thought she has seen him before when they first met. Finally she understands why her heart began to beat at the same exact moment she saw him standing on the top of this cliff six months ago.

He is her lost soul. The one. She hums and then giggles out loud. Her hands travel across his back to his shoulders and then to his neck. Her fingers are lightly dancing across his face. His eyes are still closed only one teardrop escapes. It travels across his cheek until it’s been kissed away by her lips. He shivers and then sighs. ‘Hello my love.’

They kiss slowly, tenderly. Both trying to pour eternal love into one kiss. They break apart far too soon. Her hand hovers above his heart. She can feel it beat strongly now. He smiles at her. ‘Hello my dear.’ She smiles back at him. The fog in her head is gone. She remembers every second she spent with him. She remembers every touch, every caress, and every word of love he had ever spoken to her. She remembers the day destiny pulled them apart and remembers the curse that kept them apart. Through thousands of years they met again and again. And every single time she was pulled back in. Back into abyss of darkness where souls go to die.

‘After all this time.’ He cups her face and smiles tenderly at her. ‘Always.’ He says and then kisses her again.

Sudden wind breaks the kiss apart. It’s time for her to return to the hollows and forget him again. And it’s time for him to be send into another life desperately looking for her.

‘This time don’t wait for me my love. Live your life, be happy.’ She strokes his cheek. He closes his eyes unable to say a word. ‘Promise me love. Promise me you will live.’ With his eyes closed he kisses her again. ‘I promise.’ He sounds broken and defeated. ‘Good.’ She answers and it’s the last word that is spoken.

They hold each other until a small breeze swipes her away.

When he opens his eyes he is alone on the top of the cliff. In his hand he holds a ring he gave to her as a promise all those years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.


End file.
